A mobile network may support communication with mobile devices. In some cases, a mobile device may experience degradation in performance for any number of reasons. As an example, the mobile device may be out of coverage of base stations in the network. As another example, the mobile device may experience a reduction in signal quality in a challenging environment. In such scenarios, a performance of the device and/or a user experience may suffer. Accordingly, there is a general need for methods and systems for improving coverage and/or signal quality in these and other scenarios.